


我的窗前曾飞过白鸽

by Twilighti



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighti/pseuds/Twilighti
Summary: 在漫长的岁月里，纽特一直觉得自己比不上长兄，无论是学业还是爱情。他用了很长时间来意识到哥哥对自己的关爱，意识到自己并非孤身一人。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander





	我的窗前曾飞过白鸽

**Author's Note:**

> • 忒修斯死亡预警。

许多年后，纽特将会回想起他出生后被接回家的那个遥远的下午。八岁的忒修斯自觉担起长兄的责任，替斯卡曼德夫人将婴儿车推到窗旁。四月的春花在微风中轻缓摇曳，娇嫩易碎，是初生的希望。年幼的忒修斯嘴里哼着不成形的曲调，拿手去碰纽特的小拳头。婴儿无辜又懵懂，呆呆地看忒修斯，无师自通地展露一个笑容。襁褓中的纽特冲忒修斯嘴一咧，口水就滴落下来。

01

纽特三岁时，忒修斯还在提防他流口水。神奇动物学家的选择性不可自控已在那时初现端倪。斯卡曼德夫人给纽特系了一块小方巾，使他不至于糟践一整件衣服。偶尔忒修斯得帮母亲洗纽特的小方巾，斯卡曼德夫人故意逗长子玩，不念清洁咒，叫忒修斯用清水洗。十一岁的忒修斯还是活泼好动的年纪，受不了家务活，一边毫无章法地搓棉布，一边埋怨尚无清晰意识的弟弟。八岁年龄差的意义在于：年长者总是能够搜集到年幼者孩提时代的一切黑历史。什么年纪还流口水、什么年纪还尿床、哪年哪月在谁家做客时摔了个底朝天，这些纽特记得的不记得的回忆，全部都保存在忒修斯那里。

偶尔从霍格沃茨写信回来的时候，忒修斯还会提起这些小时候的糗事。纽特又羞又气，忒修斯早他八年出生，他无论如何难以得到哥哥童年时代的黑历史——这让他更气了，不再读信，随手把信纸拍在桌上。护树罗锅从纽特的口袋里爬出来，蹦到信纸上。斯卡曼德夫人很早就和小儿子说了晚安。纽特躺在床上胡乱翻滚了一阵，在心里给坏心眼哥哥扎了几百次小人，终于睡着了。

他不知道霍格沃茨第二天放假。纽特醒来的时候，忒修斯已经回到了家，带着疲惫和喜悦。他敲开弟弟的房门，纽特方才从床上坐起来，揉眼睛，然后听见忒修斯一声长长的“呃——”

“怎么了？”纽特一头雾水。

护树罗锅顶着忒修斯锐利的眼神滑进纽特的口袋。桌上的信纸被它撕开了几个小块，或者说——啃了；忒修斯注意到的时候，护树罗锅正躺在破了角的信纸上睡大觉。

这下纽特也“呃——”了一声。

忒修斯不会大吵大闹。他只是问了一句：“纽特，你不喜欢我给你写信吗？”

也没等弟弟回答，忒修斯径直出去了。

纽特对着空空的房间，兀自摇了摇头。

02

忒修斯•斯卡曼德是霍格沃茨人尽皆知的人物。赫奇帕奇的学生鲜少展露锋芒，他们的卓绝低调而平和。纽特上学第一天就有人向他问起忒修斯，随着忒修斯的傲罗形象日益光辉，他被询问的次数有增无减。一个光环占尽的哥哥。纽特倒没有因此嫉妒，他只是觉得叽叽喳喳讨论哥哥的同学过于聒噪。纽特没有办法融入他们，也不能眉飞色舞地讲述忒修斯的光荣事迹。他是忒修斯的弟弟，却不知道忒修斯每天在做些什么。蹲办公室吗？纽特一边在角落里捣草药一边想。好像魔法部就是坐办公室。文件、墨水、打印机，无限循环往复，光阴消磨在方寸之间……想到这里，纽特打了个冷战。这真是一种噩梦。

随着时间的流逝，斯卡曼德家的两位男孩渐渐显露出完全不同的气质。忒修斯在外执行公务的时候，纽特抱着小渡鸦睡在阁楼上。阳光从窗棂中洒下来，他的卷发因此被烤得暖烘烘的。莉塔•莱斯特兰奇上楼时正看到这样的景象。那年他们十五岁，情绪透明而简单。纽特睁眼那刻，莉塔恍然感到天使降临。她陪他一起照顾神奇动物，他们互相掩护对方闯的祸。忒修斯不再给纽特写信，纽特偶尔写一封给他，间隔时长以年来计算。关于莉塔，纽特涂涂画画，最后只在信上提了一句：我交到了新朋友。

也许纽特不想太早将新朋友暴露给他人，也许他不再明白怎样与忒修斯交流。纽特被退学那天，忒修斯来接他回家。邓布利多将纽特牵到忒修斯面前，斯卡曼德家的长子道歉后再道谢，措辞和礼仪无懈可击。纽特偷偷看一眼哥哥，忒修斯眼中无波无澜；他再偷偷扭头寻找莉塔，那个长发的姑娘站在人群最前面，眼神中混杂了担忧和歉疚。忒修斯低头看了看纽特，旋即顺着他的目光看见莉塔。“新朋友”，忒修斯心下了然。

忒修斯好歹挤进了弟弟的房间。纽特不看他，扭着个头坐在床上，拿本书摊开，手指无意识地折书页。

“听我说，纽特。不上学也没什么大不了的。”

“我想念我的同学。”

“你的新朋友？”

“嗯。”

“你们会在未来的某个时间再见面。比如说，一起进入魔法部工作。”

纽特立即答道：“我不去魔法部。”

忒修斯无奈地挑了挑眉毛。“好吧，那你以后想做什么呢，我的弟弟？”

"我想和神奇动物们在一起。"纽特再次立即回答。护树罗锅爬到他的肩上。随后少年的头耷拉下来，失去了回答时的干脆。

“怎么了，纽特？”

过了好一会儿，纽特才开口。

“忒修斯，我以后真的做我想做的事情吗？我想成为一名神奇动物学家。可是我现在什么都没有，我连学校都没念完。”

忒修斯叹口气，蹲下来平视纽特。

“会的。就算你现在遇到了困难，也不要逃避。你只能一路向前，才有出路。”

“斯卡曼德家的孩子可以不功成名就，但一定要勇敢。”

“哦。”纽特并没有露出喝了心灵鸡汤后的感动之情。他别别扭扭地，轻轻笑了一下。

03

纽特被退学那年，预言球说：小儿子将以另一种方式为斯卡曼德家族获得荣耀。——如果这个荣耀的代价是半个纽约不得安宁，纽特想，那还是算了吧。不管纽特愿不愿意，他与黑魔王之间的故事早已被巫师媒体添油加醋大字刊出，辅以一张特意拍下的高清写真，一同传送到整个欧洲。那时又赶上纽特新书出版，新晋知名动物学家风头一时无两，签售会上莉塔和忒修斯齐齐坐镇，只他一个人笑得非常无措。

纽特是很无措。莉塔即将变成他的嫂子，这让他一下不知作何感想。纽特避开了工作人员，也避开了邦缇，一个人在后台系领结，越系越歪。他和领结奋力搏斗的时候忒修斯走进来，纽特抬眼看清来人，手一滑差点把自己勒死。忒修斯举起魔杖朝他轻巧地施了个咒，领结霎时妥帖下来。"嘿，纽特。"

纽特支支吾吾，啊嗯唔呃好一会儿也没想好怎么跟哥哥打招呼。倒是忒修斯熟练掌握社交技巧：“纽特，恭喜你。”

纽特立刻说谢谢。

忒修斯站在离纽特两米远的地方，盯着他看了一会儿。这目光过于锐利，但又不像国会上那些巫师不怀好意的打量。沉默了一会儿忒修斯走过来拥抱纽特， 揉了揉他的头发。声音从头顶坠落，纽特听见忒修斯说：“还记得你十六岁那年吗？预言球说：纽特•斯卡曼德将以另一种方式为家族获得荣耀。我真为你高兴。”

纽特低下头，在他哥哥看不到的角度笑了一下。忒修斯看见他柔软的发旋。

“你过得还好吗？”

“挺好的。”

此时的忒修斯像是个树獭。抱抱怪，纽特心想。他又听见忒修斯问：“你有没有什么想问我的？”

 **莉塔** 。

一个念头复制成无数个念头在纽特脑海里横冲直撞。莉塔。或许当年是他错觉，莉塔是把他当朋友看的。忒修斯很好，还没有哪个姑娘和忒修斯接触过后，不被他吸引——即便如此，忒修斯提前告知他一声很难吗？纽特想象中的哥哥和莉塔，默不作声地谈恋爱，又默不作声地订婚，是不是就为了瞒着他。莉塔和忒修斯说过我喜欢她吗？莉塔知道我喜欢过她吗？忒修斯会怎么看我和莉塔？莉塔——

最终，纽特在忒修斯怀里轻轻摇了摇头。他挣脱哥哥的怀抱，慢慢走了出去。

04

来自格林德沃的召唤铺天盖地，隐秘地笼罩着整个城市。再遇见莉塔时不是什么适合的场景，纽特身边站着蒂娜，气氛凝重，莉塔正在讲有关克雷登斯的事。那一天的莉塔在纽特回忆里十足清晰，尤其当公墓内燃起湛蓝的火焰，隔着猎猎焰火莉塔扭头看他，或者说，看他和忒修斯——“I love you”，说不清指向谁。纽特感觉身旁有异动，脑子作出判断前先拉住了忒修斯。“别过去，”纽特说，“别过去！”

事态发展迅速，使人来不及伤春悲秋。会场即将被摧毁，是纽特先拉了一把忒修斯，示意他逃离。万咒皆终后是长长久久的沉默。纽特感觉忒修斯好像静止了，没有悲伤，也没有愤怒，剩下一种被抽干的茫然。他修长的身影在夜色下显得尤为凄冷。三十年来，纽特从未见过这样的哥哥。纽特小心地看了忒修斯一眼，踌躇着上前，轻轻环住了他。

那天还剩下半个深夜，纽特带忒修斯回了自己的住处。忒修斯脱掉外套，把衬衣袖子挽起来。他检视自己的手臂，没有新生伤痕。有一个旧的，划在他的手腕内侧，直直的一道线条，那个刮伤他的家伙手法相当干脆凌厉。“伤口疼？”纽特给忒修斯递了杯水，偷瞄他两眼，表情仍然十分小心翼翼。忒修斯摇摇头。纽特看了看忒修斯裸露的小臂，也挽起自己的袖子，把右手伸过去。

“怎么了？”

“我手上也有个伤口，在这儿。”纽特指着自己的手腕。伤痕呈现不规则的圆状，多年过去，颜色几乎和肤色融合在一起。

忒修斯皱起眉头。

“怎么弄的？”

“乌克兰铁腹龙。它有时候不太听话。”

这时候责怪已经三十岁的纽特完全不必要。忒修斯想，如果在自己面前的是刚刚受伤的、十几岁的少年纽特，他应该会又心疼又生气地骂他一整个晚上。其实十几岁的纽特确凿做过一些在他那个年纪惊天动地的事情——比如被劝退——但忒修斯最后也没说什么。他永远只能在想象中骂纽特一个晚上。

“疼吗？”

“疼，但是我能忍受。忒修斯，你以前和我说，身处困境时无法逃避，只能一路向前。”

忒修斯抬手撑住了自己的脸。

05

又一个圣诞来临的时候忒修斯破天荒寄信邀请纽特回家。“爸妈很久没见你了”，漂亮的字迹在纽特眼前散落聚合，最终拼成忒修斯坐在桌前独自写信的样子。多年过去，纽特仍旧没有办法完全融入那个属于他的家。年少叛逆的负罪感、不及长子的挫败感，再新加一层对莉塔的留恋，一度令他无法正视忒修斯。但他知道他会回去，就这一次。纽特把信折好，收进抽屉里。他向神奇动物们短暂告别，从皮箱里钻了出来，带上他的外套。纽特花半个小时在街边商店里挑选好了圣诞礼物，随后轻车熟路地幻影移形。

他消失时留下肩上的一片圣诞彩纸。街上飘着细雪，霓虹灯闪烁不停，犹如爱人的眼睛。

家庭圣诞聚会向来热闹不堪，除去斯卡曼德家。纽特和父亲维持着一种礼貌的疏远，当男孩长成男人，总有一段时间会陷入面对父亲的尴尬冷漠。忒修斯也会疏远父亲吗？纽特想。他不了解斯卡曼德先生，也许，亦不曾了解忒修斯，他的哥哥。忒修斯的出生与成长，使老斯卡曼德的基因完美地保存下来：坚毅、聪明、冷静，以及英俊的五官。忒修斯处处复刻出一个优秀的名门长子范本。家族已拥有一个模范长子，对纽特便不再过多计较。纽特回到家时忒修斯正在脱外套，斯卡曼德夫人闻声过来，先给她的小儿子来了个大大的拥抱。随后她抬头问忒修斯：“莉塔呢？怎么不带她回来？”

气氛沉默下来。这原本该是一场和平而略带尴尬的普通家庭聚餐，但有人永远缺席了。纽特无所适从地望向餐桌，那里摆放着五个精致的高脚杯，家养小精灵正在小心翼翼地往里倒红酒。然后纽特听见忒修斯的声音，仍然沉稳、冷静，其间的颤抖难以察觉。他听见他的哥哥说：“莉塔不在了，妈妈。”

晚餐时纽特喝了一点酒。他不胜酒力，但喝酒能暂时麻痹他的感官，令他暂时逃出情绪混乱的魔网。纽特不知道自己是怎样吃完饭的，他佩服他的哥哥，回答起老斯卡曼德的询问仍然逻辑清晰。饭后忒修斯陪老斯卡曼德去书房，斯卡曼德夫人在楼梯处叫住了纽特。“纽特，你可以去看看你哥哥吗？”她的担忧从墨绿色的眼睛中透出来，“我担心……莉塔的死会使他消沉。你可以去陪陪他吗？”

纽特迟疑了一下，说：“好的，妈妈。”

推开忒修斯的房门费了一点力气。纽特发现忒修斯仍然在喝酒，他的哥哥不出声，也不流眼泪，安静地坐在沙发上，脸红红的。纽特不知道怎么开头。莉塔是哥哥的妻子，也是他的初恋。他未必比忒修斯好受到哪里去，严格来说此次慰问实际上是同病相怜。“呃，你知道吗，”纽特说话只会打直球，“我以前很喜欢莉塔。”

忒修斯说：我猜是这样。

“你知道？”

“嗯。”

“那——”纽特简直不知道怎么往下接，“那你为什么跟她——”

“这是个很长的故事，纽特。”忒修斯回答。“关于我为什么与莉塔•莱斯特兰奇结婚。我们谈恋爱的时候众所周知，我以为你多少也会听到一点。”

“我那时在西伯利亚研究新的神奇动物，与世隔绝，什么都没——”

“是的，你在很远的西伯利亚，不愿意给家里写信，也不愿意给我写信。我有好几次想写信告知你这件事情，但想到从前你把我的信给护树罗锅当床垫的行为，我觉得没有必要再写。”

“这就是莉塔变成你未婚妻而我一无所知的原因？”纽特问，他有点不知所措。“就这样？呃等等，你是在生我的气吗，忒修斯？”

忒修斯不再说话。他偏头去看窗外缓慢飞过的风雪。过了很久，纽特听到哥哥对他说：“如果当初你主动问我一句，纽特。那我什么都会告诉你。”

06

战争拉开帷幕时通常不讲道理。纽特安抚好最后一只雪貂，爬上卧室，打开窗户。阴云遮蔽了一切。他点起一盏灯，第一次感觉到冷意。猫头鹰被强风推着挤进了纽特的窗户，纽特把它抱过来，关上窗子，再小心拿出这不速之客带来的礼物。

“我上前线了，爸妈暂时安全。注意保护自己。T.”

纽特把信纸折好，转头看了看那只猫头鹰。她在微弱跳动的炉火边睡着了。忒修斯再回来的时候，身上大概又要多几条伤疤了。纽特想。

翻飞的垃圾袋从窗边掠过，就像忒修斯骑着扫帚打魁地奇时一样身姿轻盈。那是新年的伊始。

07

纽特隔三差五会收到忒修斯的来信，这些信一次次穿越烽火硝烟准确到达他的手上，像个奇迹。

“亲爱的弟弟：你和蒂娜怎么样了？我倒不是空闲到有时间关心这些，主要是谈到这个，可以转移一下注意力。斯卡曼德家很期待新成员的加入。T. ”

那时他和蒂娜坐在狭窄的客厅里一起读信，读完后女傲罗迅速把头扭向了一边。

“亲爱的弟弟：其实我并不害怕死亡。从决定成为一名傲罗开始，我就做好了牺牲的准备。假如真有那么一天，我希望你不要为我难过。 T.”

战争已经持续三个月了。纽特轻轻把信收好，埋头修改他的论文，罔顾屋外的爆炸声。

第三封信隔了好一段时间才来，纽特拿到手的时候，漂亮的深蓝色信封已经被熏染成烟灰色，带一点红。

“亲爱的弟弟：情况很不妙……请认真阅读以下文字。如果有一天我不在了，会有白鸽给你报信。照顾好爸妈，也照顾好自己。 T.”

此后，猫头鹰不再来。

08

在宽阔干净的麻瓜街道上蛇形走位显然不是件正常的事。纽特拉着蒂娜闪避了两个黑巫师，急匆匆地走过第五大道。乌鸦的叫声划破长空。拐过街角，蒂娜看到一只死去的白鸽，未曾瞑目，直挺挺躺在井盖上。

“你看见了吗，纽特？”蒂娜压低声音，内心充满不详的预感。

纽特说，我看见了。

他们在人来人往的街道上驻足，面对一个看上去空荡干净的下水道井盖。只有他们看见了那只不详的鸟——羽毛洁白而干净，鸟喙坚硬，纽特想，像忒修斯的鼻梁，嘴唇，以及握魔杖的手心。他终于要迎接这一天，战争英雄得到了最壮丽的归宿。他的哥哥将被干净柔软的毯子包盖好，送回家，送回斯卡曼德家族墓地。他和忒修斯的缘分到此为止。忒修斯，哥哥，哥哥，忒修斯。蒂娜担忧地看他，纽特勉强地说：I am OK. 女傲罗那火蜥蜴一般的目光直看到他内心里去。 纽特回忆起忒修斯和他有过寥寥几次交谈，有关人生伴侣，有关莉塔和蒂娜。就在那个难以度过的圣诞节夜晚，忒修斯将自己和莉塔的故事娓娓道来，他对纽特说：“莉塔很像你。”

“被人排斥、不听话，却有自己的小世界。——但莉塔是个姑娘，她很需要爱。纽特，我不知道你是否需要家人表达爱意，甚至不知道：你是否想要我的拥抱。”

纽特看着他的哥哥往后一仰，瘫在沙发上。那双蔚蓝如鹰的眼睛闭上了。忒修斯向来冷静、果决而坚韧，此刻他的脆弱有如神迹。“不需要我也没关系，纽特。我爱莉塔，我相信你也爱过她。只是现在蒂娜变成你想念的全部了。下面这句话听起来很俗，但是我还是要说：爱让人变得完满。莉塔让我更有勇气面对生活，我感觉她已经是我的亲人……如果可以的话，纽特。为什么不告诉蒂娜你在想什么？”

“你还好吗？”蒂娜拍拍纽特的背，随后紧张地扫视了一圈街道。

“我很好。”纽特说。他从那片红红绿绿的圣诞回忆中起身，捋平了衣服下摆的皱褶。装扮奇异的人们从纽特和蒂娜身边穿过去，乌鸦飞走，狂欢节马上就要开始了。

神奇动物学家深吸了一口气。然后，他对他的火蜥蜴姑娘说：

“蒂娜，我们结婚吧。”

这时，节日夜晚的第一朵烟花在天边绽开，流火飞散。

尾声

战争结束后，一切都要从头开始。斯卡曼德家也受到了波及，纽特和蒂娜花了六个月时间重新装修破败的老房子。他们为忒修斯留了一个房间，把他和莉塔的合影放在桌前。天气好的时候，有白鸽从窗前飞过。

忒修斯•斯卡曼德死后的第三年，斯卡曼德家迎来了新生命的降临。那也是一个春天，纽特•斯卡曼德与蒂娜•斯卡曼德的儿子出生。抱着小小的婴儿，纽特回想起忒修斯曾和他描述过的、他刚刚被抱回家的那个下午。那时忒修斯碰了碰他的手，他回之以笑容。生命是一个完整的圆。纽特把婴儿轻轻地放在摇篮里，远处的教堂唱着一曲赞美诗。斯卡曼德家族的血脉将在微弱的希望中延续，永远不灭。

\- END -


End file.
